Yoru no Sora
by RaineWen
Summary: A story about a boy who meets a girl that hold such a familiar feeling, sending his hyper intutition haywire.


**Prologue**

 **A/N: Hello! I'm back with revision and longer chapter! I'm sorry how I abandoned the first story, I forgot what my password is. And I can't find any idea for it. When I read it again, I nearly died with embrassment. I'm sorry with any errors you might find in the story, I'm still a beginner writer. /cries in the corner/**

 **P.S. I'm searching for a beta reader, because my judgment still not perfect yet eventhought I proofread it ten times.**

 **Disclaimer; This story starting from Varia Arc- When Tsuna and Co. already met the Varia and Basil. The character besides my OC isn't mine. SlightOOC. Tsuna x OC. Grammar Error. Typo. SlightAU**

 **Speaking in Italy**

 _Speakin in Germany_

Speaking in Japanese

 **-Xx-**

"Hey,hey. I heard we got a new student!"

"Yea, I heard that too. Tezumi-sensei said that right?"

"They said it's a girl! I hope she's cute"

That's what Tsuna heard while he briskly walked to the school gate. He's lucky today he's not late- especially because he didn't want to experience the painful ways to wake him up which Reborn seems to find everyday.

As usual, he see Hibari with his grumpy face in front of the gate. Hibari keep looking at the students who passing through Namimori Middle School gate. He looks away in fear when he managed to make an eye contact with the Hibird owner. When he passed Hibari, he tried to be polite

"H-Hello Hibari-san"

"Hn."

And the conversation end up just like that. Tsuna quickly scurried away to his class, when he's walking at his class corridor, suddenly Reborn jumps to his shoulder.

"HIEEEEE, R-REBORN?!"

"Dame-Tsuna. Shut up or I will shoot you." He said that while Leon who in gun form pressing to his head.

"Anyway, Dame-Tsuna. You're going to be trained by Basil to fight off Varia."

"…..Do we really need to?"

"You MUST. Or you will die, Dame-Tsuna. The only one who can kill you is me"

"Fine- REBORN!"

"Be prepared, Dame-Tsuna." And he left.

"Jeez, what's up with Reborn? I don't even want to be a mafia don!"

He walked to his class to be greeted with Gokudera and Yamamoto arguing- which more like Gokudera who is yelling whilst Yamamoto just laughing, brushing them off without feeling offended.

As he entered the class, Gokudera in 0,00001 second quickly changed into happy face seeing his beloved juudaime.

"JUUDAIME! GOOD MORNING!"

"Good Morning Tsuna, haha."

"G-Good Morning, Gokudera, Yamamoto."

"I'm sorry I couldn't accompany you to the school Juudaime! I will do Dogeza right here right now!" Before he could start his sepupuku, Tsuna quickly interrupt him-

"N-NO, WAIT Gokudera! You don't have to!"

"Y-You're so kind Judaime!" He sniffed.

"Hahaha, Gokudera you're so funny!" Yamamoto butt in.

"Shut up, Baseball freak!"

The bell rang, signalling them to sit at their seat. Tezumi-sensei walks in with his smug face, and started the roll call.

"We have a new student attending this class from now on, please come in"

The door slided open, revealing beautiful girl who had mischievous golden eyes and a deep obsidian hair that tied up to twin tails. She wore the Namimori summer outfit, with a yellow sleeveless sweater donned over it. Everything went silent as she walked to the front.

"Introduce yourself please." She nodded and wrote her name in kanji it reads 'Ziruchi Aya'

"Hello, My name is Ziruchi Aya. My actual name is Aya Zilch, I hope we could get along!"

She smiled to the class as she bowed to them The class claps for her introduction. Tsuna looks at Aya with dreamy face until he quickly shook his head rapidly and thought,

'I only need Kyoko!'

He snapped back to the front when the girl asked,

"Any Question?"

Many raised their hand.

"Are you from another country?"

"…Yes, I am from another country. I have Germany blood in mine, thought it's still mixed with Japanese."

"Are you a model?"

"No I'm not."

"Are you single?"

"Yes, I am."

"Where did you live before coming here?"

"Italy, Venice."

When he heard that, Tsuna's face went pale.

"Okay, That's enough. Ziruchi-san, may you take a seat behind Sawada"

"Yes, Sensei." If his face already pale, it's paler than before when he heard his math teacher statement especially with the glares the boys giving to him.

/TIME SKIP/

The bell for lunch has ring. When Aya was about to raise from her seat, many people swarm around her table. Asking many question that gotten cut of by their teacher.

Tsuna walks towards the roof, along with Gokudera and Yamamoto. When they arrived, they sat down and Yamamoto suddenly said,

"The new girl is pretty, huh?"

"What the- You're interested in her Baseball freak?!"

"Haha, no."

"Then, why are you suddenly said that Yamamoto?"

"Just saying, I guess." He shrugged.

"You need to get her into your famiglia, Dame-Tsuna."

Reborn suddenly popped out.

"HIEEE! Reborn! Stop scaring me! And no, I wont involve an innocent person into this!"

"Haha, Ziruchi-san going to join the mafia game too?"

"Of course not, Idiot!"

"She would be useful to you. Ciao ciao." He left again.

"What is Reborn thinking!" Tsuna huffed in exasperated tone.

/TIME SKIP/

Everyone left when the bell rang. They chatter away with their friends, except one person, Ziruchi Aya. She didn't even bother packing up her stuff, she just sat at her seat observing someone with a smile without being noticed. That someone is none other than our dear Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna felt some stares behind his back, making him look behind him only to have his hazelnut orbs clash with another pair of golden orbs that's glinting with something that Tsuna couldn't decipher. The chatter of his classmate seems to drown out as his eyes connected with each other. Suddenly his intuition send him to nostalgia as he look at her. Then he heard some voices-

"Don't leave me alone A-"

"I Love you G-"

It's a man and woman voices. They were saying something in Italian which he couldn't understand one bit.

"Tsuna,"

"Tsuna!"

"TSUNA!"

He snapped out of his trance and looks at Yamamoto.

"Y-Yes?!"

"Are you alright? You look dazed for a second there."

"Do I need to carry you home, Juudaime?!"

"I-I'm alright, let's go now."

They walked away, leaving Aya alone in the class as she started packing her stuff. When she already walking through the corridor that's been illuminated by the golden ray of sun, she stopped.

"I know you're there, Reborn."

"Midnight. Why are you here?"

 **-Xx-**

 **TBC.**

 **That's it for prologue I guess! Review please, no flames. Critics are welcomed, but no flames.**


End file.
